org_idolfandomcom-20200214-history
Take Two Week
Take Two Week is the eleventh episode of ORG Idol. The finalists had to perform two songs. First performance is any song of their choosing while the second one is a "do over" of a song performed by the finalists earlier in the season. All four finalists will be subjected to the public vote where the top 2 will advance to the Finale. Performances Boo Songs: [https://soundcloud.com/zanna-boo/latch-cover-zanna Latch] & [https://soundcloud.com/zanna-boo/aint-it-fun-cover-2-zanna Ain't It Fun] Judges' Comments: *''Jordan'' -I felt like you tried a little too much to make it your own on the first version, by how you sang out of rhythm and such. It worked at times, but felt like it was a bit much at times. Also, it was kinda short, especially compared to the new version. In the new one, one thing that stuck out to me was how much you articulated your words and syllables. It's such a small thing, but to me it made the song. Honestly, with Paramore being one of my favorite bands, I didn't know a lot of these words until you sang them. Especially the: "ring your bell" part. It was fast, but you nailed it. One thing I felt like could have been better was that you got tripped up a few times with the speed and had to pause and catch your breath. But nonetheless, I felt like the song definitely improved. I could tell you improved from the beginning. Jerby Songs: [https://soundcloud.com/jerby-bernal/crazy-for-you-jerby-org-idol Crazy For You] & [https://soundcloud.com/jerby-bernal/kiss-the-girl-take-2-jerby-org-idol Kiss The Girl] Judges' Comments: *''Jordan'' - The biggest difference I noticed was in the Sha la la my oh my part. It was in a lower key, and while it was obvious that it wasn't as hard for you, I liked the second better. While the higher notes of the first version were impressive, I honestly enjoyed the smoother lower version. I feel like it attributed itself well to your voice. Also, it was softer overall, and I felt like it worked. On the first, the backgrounds kinda felt like clutter, but also was really cool when you had a "duet" with yourself. So I guessed I missed having that in the new version, but other than that I'm impressed. You were solid in the beginning, and continue to be a powerhouse, but I just didn't feel the amount of improvement that the others had. Maybe it's because it was just that good originally. Marco Songs: [https://soundcloud.com/marco-eperson/youre-gonna-go-far-kid You're Gonna Go Far Kid] & [https://soundcloud.com/marco-eperson/want-u-back Wings] Judges' Comments: *''Jordan'' - It's been a while since I listened to your original version of Wings, but daaaaaannnng. It was awesome!!!!!! Maybe my only complaint about it would be maybe you lost rhythm a few times, but you were a powerhouse the whole time. Now, the new version. I guess the one thing I noticed improved was the clarity of your words. You kept the energy up, but made sure the audience understood what your were saying. Especially in fast songs, it's difficult to keep up, but you did it. Also, that note you held out for a long time steady, while singing above it was really cool to listen to. Perry Songs: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rfqf9mnAVTI Daniel in the Den] & [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r8rvxcvPNDc Human] Judges' Comments: *''Jordan'' - I could feel the emotion during the chorus. It was powerful! I liked the little subtle laughs you threw in, or the "scuffs" (idk what to call them). It made the song unique, even know it was just a tiny detail. I know your voice is deep, but it took me a bit to get used to it since it is a female sung song. But I liked it. What made the song was the passion I could feel. It felt like you really meant what you were singing, and the words meant something to you. Also, compared to the first version, this was much better. I don't wanna sound rude, but the first wasn't great. But this new one I am thoroughly impressed. You improved big time. Results }"Daniel in the Den" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |- | "Human" |} Still in the Running Trivia